


On The Edge Of -

by justabitofdevineintervention



Series: Julie and The Phantoms One-Shots [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Food Poisoning, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Missing Scene, Swearing, no beta we die like the boys did, ouch this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabitofdevineintervention/pseuds/justabitofdevineintervention
Summary: "We ate some bad hot dogs."
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Julie and The Phantoms One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017655
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	On The Edge Of -

**Author's Note:**

> My friend was wondering what the order the boys died, and thus this fic was born. So if you want to yell at someone, yell at her, please.

The world was fading away from Alex as the pain slowly ate away at his senses. His stomach hurt the most, a fiery pit of pain twisted up in his gut and spreading through his veins until it felt as though his entire body was dissolving into nothing but hurt.

The ambulance wasn’t wide enough for three beds, so they’d all been dumped rather unceremoniously on the floor. Paramedics fussed around them, but all the attention Alex could spare was on his friends, who lay a little bit beside and a little bit on top of him.

Reggie, sweet, kind, goofball Reggie, with the largest heart of all of them, lay on his left, groaning. The groans turned into a yell and Alex felt liquid soak through his shirt. Their stomachs were empty - how could they not be, after the amount of vomiting the three of them had done? - but it didn’t seem to dissuade them from trying to throw up some non-existent food.

Luke, passionate, charming, supportive Luke, who always put every inch of his being into music, lay on his right. Alex could hear some soft sobs coming from him, and, if he shifted a little that way, could feel the tears on his shoulder. They had all been looking forward to this night, the night that would change their lives ( _ and it did _ , Alex would later think, bitterly) but it was more for Luke. This was his chance to prove his parents wrong, and show the world that they could make it.

And now they were on the floor of the ambulance. Dying.

It was cruel, Alex thought, that after everything they’d been through, everything they’d done, everything they wanted to do, that they would be killed by some bad hot dogs.  They hadn’t even graduated yet.

Distantly, Alex wondered how his parents would react to his death. Maybe they’d rejoice. Maybe they’d say he got what he deserved. Maybe they’d ignore it, moving on with their lives as though he’d never existed in the first place. Maybe, just maybe, there was a faint chance that they would mourn, and they would regret how they’d treated him. Alex doubted it.

He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment Reggie or Luke died. He knew that Reggie went first, felt his brother relax and go completely still by his side, and felt the same on the other a minute or two later, and knew that Luke had gone too. He wanted to wake up, wake up and realise that they’d all simply fallen asleep after eating and were going on in ten minutes. He knew it wouldn’t happen, though.

Death seemed to be mocking him. Reggie and Luke died with only a few minutes between them, but Alex lay there for what felt like a  _ fucking eternity _ . Maybe it was a long time, or maybe it only felt like that because he no longer had Luke and Reggie.

Alex was crying when he died. He was crying for his brothers and for himself, and for all the things they never got to do. He tried to talk, tried to form the words,  _ ‘I love you guys,’  _ but his mouth refused to move. His senses blurred, and he welcomed death with open arms, knowing that he would be able to see them again when he did.


End file.
